1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for use in cleaning and treatment of earlobes which have been pierced to form earring postholes. A slender pinlike probe is formed with a passage for dispensing an antiseptic solution upon insertion into the posthole and is connected to a squeezable syringelike dispenser.
2. Background
The piercing of the human earlobe is widely practiced as means to provide a journal for receiving and supporting an earring or the support post of similar ear ornaments. However, since the formation of the passage or posthole for receiving the earring post creates an unnatural opening in the earlobe there is a tendency over a period of time for the epithelium to close the passage thereby requiring a repiercing operation. The presence of an earring posthole also tends to promote infection of the earlobe from the accumulation of foreign matter in the passage and, in varying degrees, individuals are susceptible to irritation or infection of the earlobe.
In this regard there has been a longfelt need for means for conveniently and easily treating the earlobe to keep the earring posthole clean and free of infection and also keep the passage opening of a size that will permit easy insertion of the earring or ear ornament post. In particular, it has been difficult for persons to properly clean the earring postholes themselves in view of the location of the earlobes but, since it is an exercise which must be practiced frequently by individuals that are susceptible to infection of the earlobe or regrowth of tissue to close the posthole there has been a need for a device which may be easily handled by oneself and not requiring assistance in performing the treatment process. Certain desiderata are evident form prior art practice which have not been previously met with prior art devices. These desiderata incluse the provision of a device which may be easily inserted into the posthole without assistance and without causing pain in the event that the posthole has begun to close. The device should be provided with an antiseptic solution to clean the posthole of foreign matter and to prevent infection or to treat existing infection. Finally, it is desirable that the apparatus perform somewhat of a scraping or reaming function to remove foreign matter. The device should also be capable of reuse and refilling with a treatment solution. These desiderata have been met by the apparatus of the present invention as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.